The Lost Promise
by yukeyuke
Summary: "No matter how many years past, I'll still love you!" "I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting with lots of sweets." This promise has been broken along time ago, but know one could remember it. Not even the one who made it in the first place. It had been lost.
1. Prologue: The Promise has been made

_"No matter how many years past, I'll still love you!"__  
_  
_"I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting with lots of sweets!"__  
_  
We said our goodbyes that day as Holy Roman Empire started to dissapear from my line of vision...ready to set off for that fateful war...The Thrity Years' War. Indeed, that war had been a long one... But it had ended all in vain... Holy Roman Empire had lost and left my life forever...

Even though Hungary-chan and Austria-san said it's nothing to worry about, I still had a suspicous feeling...  
It seems like I was right after all. Only, it was too late. I found out at the late age in the 1900's, when I was cleaning out my closet filled with stuff from the time I worked with Austria. In there, I had found a letter saying:

_To Italy:__  
__I am writing a letter saying that... I wouldn't be coming back... I know this for a fact because... I feel my time is up... My body feels weak all the time and I feel like collasping anytime... Even though this war isn't over yet, I just wanted to say that...__  
__I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise from that day..._

I had read the entire letter with tears in my eyes... Though I could only read one word out that last line... _promise.__  
_All I can whisper is: "What promise?" in confusion. The promise we made had been long forgotten...or has it been lost in time?

A/N: What do you think so far? First fic ever, so criticism is appreciated! Tell me if you want to continue.  
~MermaidKanon =)


	2. Chapter 1: Uncovered Memories

2010, Venice, Italy

"Ve~ cleaning is such hard work!" I exclaimed to myself as I reached to dust my bookshelves.

"Wonder when Germany is going get here… I didn't want to clean all by myself…" I mused sadly.

"Especially when today's the big spring cleaning day and Germany promised to help me!"

As soon as I started to organize my books, I heard two formal knocks, which could only mean Germany has arrived! I ran eagerly to my front door, making loud stomping noises on the way, and opened to see a serious Germany looming over me. Darn him, and our great wall of 8 cm.

"Hello, Italy." he said curtly.

"Hi, Germany! You made it, ve~" I said in an excited voice.

"Yes, I did. I came here strictly to help you clean. ONLY CLEAN. Got it?"

"Ve…I get it Germany…" I said, disappointment leaking in my voice.

Dang it! I wanted to play football with Germany later…

"Why don't you come on in?" I offered.

Germany walked in and looked around carefully my house. I was nervous of what he thought of it because I know Germany is one of those "clean freaks". He kept cleaning my kitchen whenever I made a small spill while making pasta!

"Wow… You actually keep your house in okay condition… I'm impressed, Italy." Germany said with admiration coloring his voice.

"Thank you…" I managed to get out.

That was one of the rare times Germany had praised me! I felt all bubbly inside of me!

When Germany finally finished inspecting the bottom part of my house, which took about thirty minutes, he asked:

"All right, bottom part looks okay. I'm going to clean upstairs now, okay?"

"Okay! I've only cleaned downstairs anyway."

As Germany got all his cleaning supplies, which was about fifteen or more!, he walked upstairs, while I started to clear my bookcase again.

After I cleared all of the books out of my bookshelf, I discovered one old, tattered book, lying behind the bookshelf.

"Huh? What's that? I've never seen that kind of book before in my house…" I wondered.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I opened that old book. Its contents contained…pictures… Pictures of me when I was young and… Holy Roman Empire. I didn't know what had possessed me because I just kept turning and turning the pages, looking at the good times we used have together before… the war. Our paintings we painted together, when he gave me food while I was punished, and more. My heart ached and my head started to ache as well… I didn't know when, but I thought I heard Holy Roman Empire's voice calling me.

"Italy."

"I guess it must have been my active imagination, as Germany says!" I sighed with relief.

"Italy!"

I heard his voice again, but it sounded louder this time.

I answered hesitantly this time, "Holy Roman Empire?"

A/N: Sorry I left the cliffhanger, I just got home when I saw the reviews you guys have given me! I'm so glad you like it~ I continued liked you people asked! Hope you like this chapter as well. Remember, criticism is appreciated and so are reviews! They give me the fuel to live and continue! (No, really.)

~MermaidKanon =)


	3. Chapter 2: Longed Meeting

_In the last chapter…_

"_Italy."_

"_I guess it must have been my active imagination, as Germany says!" I sighed with relief._

"_Italy!"_

_I heard his voice again, but it sounded louder this time._

_I answered hesitantly this time, "Holy Roman Empire?" _

Now…

"I'm so glad you could hear me! I thought you have gone deaf in my absence!" he said jokingly to lighten the mood.

An uncomfortable silence pasted by as I started to fidget whenever I'm nervous and Holy Roman Empire's smiling face turned into a melancholy one quickly.

I had initiated the conversation again, "…Is it really you?"

Holy Roman Empire thought about this and asked in a confused voice, "Why wouldn't it be?"

I didn't know how to answer his question; I was so confused of what was going on, more than a daily basis. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Did Hungary-chan or Austria-san lie? Am I really imagining things?

I decided the confront the truth that Hungary-chan and Austria-san said and replied in a quiet and monotone whisper,

"You're supposed to be dead. Hungary-chan and Austria-san said that you lost the Thirty Years' War. I was right. I am imagining things."

Holy Roman Empire seemed taken aback what with I said, but quickly recovered as he put on his placid face again.

I opened my mouth to say, "Aha! I knew it!" but Holy Roman Empire beat me to it.

"You're right. I am supposed to be dead, which I am."

"Wait, let me finish. You know that scrapbook you're holding?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, waiting of what's going to happen next.

"Good. Well, my soul rests on that scrapbook." He replied calmly.

I stared at him which shock written all over my face.

"Well, how does that explain how you're appearing now?" I pressed.

He sighed seeming exhausted from these onslaughts of questions, but answered anyway,

"On the anniversary of my death or my lost of the Thirty Years' War, if you like to call it that, my restless soul comes out and takes out more… solid form."

"See?"

Then, I actually saw Holy Roman Empire appear in front of my own eyes! His chubbiness of younger age has gone away, replaced with a taller, thinner, and teenage version of him. He still kept his old black hat with his black clothes, including cape.

I thought about this carefully, I usually wouldn't believe stuff like this, including England, but somehow I felt somewhere deep in my heart, I could trust him.

Coming to a decision, I softly whispered, "Okay, I trust you."

He didn't say anything else, so I just opened up the scrapbook again looking at our memories together. I felt giddy seeing him today for so many years, but as not as giddy as when Germany complemented me… I wonder why?

"I finally fulfilled my promise to you…" he suddenly whispered with so much emotion, that it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What promise?" I asked confused, forgetting my previous thoughts of Germany.

An awkward silence passed by as I asked those three simple words.

"…What. You don't remember the promise we made back then?" he said in such a depressing voice that I felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry, sorry, and even sorrier! I didn't know what promise we made! I guess I just forgot after so long! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I yelled out in a rush.

Holy Roman Empire quickly said, "No, it's all right! I would have forgotten to after all this time!"

I sniffled, "Really?"

He smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Italy…" he said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a trip with me?" he asked with a serious face.

"Where to and will it be long?" I asked curiously. I don't want Germany to worry about me if I'm gone for too long…

"Back in time."

A/N: Another cliffhanger! You guys probably hate me even more for this! Don't worry in Chapter 3 is where it gets more interesting! Ha, ha, I got two favorites on my story and a favorite author! (Yes, I keep good track.) So? How do you like it so far? REMEMBER! Reviews and favs earn another chapter faster! Criticism is VERY appreciated. I'm also thinking on starting another fanfic, but I can't decide between 2 of my ideas. You guys can vote on my profile!

Peace~

~MermaidKanon =)


End file.
